


Hug Me, It’s Cold

by whiteshores



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: What better way to spend a cold winter morning than cuddling with the love of your life?





	Hug Me, It’s Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading so much angst recently, so I decided to add some fluff to the Jeongcheol tag. Enjoy!

Seungcheol woke one morning feeling very cold. Which would be normal, considering that Seoul’s winters were usually cold. However, Jeonghan, being the intelligent man that he is, insisted that they sleep with no less than five blankets during the winter. Seungcheol easily agreed because although his boyfriend claims that Seungcheol is a personal heater, the man can only last so long against the unrelenting cold weather. 

 

Blindly reaching toward the bedside table, Seungcheol fumbled for his phone. When his hand made contact with a smooth rectangular object, he picked it up and squinted at the glowing numbers on the screen. 5:26AM. Seungcheol groaned and dropped his phone back on the table. It was far too early to be awake at this ungodly hour. He turned over and glared at the cause of his rude awakening.

 

Jeonghan lay there, back facing him, wrapped under a pile of blankets. Somehow, Jeonghan managed to hog  _ all _ of the blankets overnight, leaving Seungcheol to suffer in his pajama bottoms. He still refused to wear a shirt to sleep, claiming to be more comfortable feeling the smooth satin sheets against his skin. Jeonghan had managed to convince him to at least wear sweats the first winter they spent together. Seungcheol complained too often of being cold and Jeonghan threatened to force his boyfriend to sleep on the couch if he kept whining. Seungcheol had learned the hard way early on in their relationship that Jeonghan is a man of his word. He also learned that anyone with at least one functioning brain cell knows better than to keep Yoon Jeonghan upset.

 

With a sigh, Seungcheol reached over and pulled the edge of the top blanket towards him. He received a quiet whine in response as Jeonghan tightened his grip on the blankets and curled further away from Seungcheol. Seungcheol gently pulled the blanket again with a little more force. Another whine. Even in his sleep, Jeonghan remained impressively stubborn. 

 

Not one to lose a match of who can be the most stubborn (Jeonghan has an incredible winning streak, but Seungcheol will never admit to that), Seungcheol tugged at the blankets once again. This time, Seungcheol managed to pull all the blankets and a sleepy Jeonghan on top of him. 

 

Jeonghan lifted his head and blinked at his boyfriend. Seeing his boyfriend’s tousled hair, droopy eyes, pillow creased cheek, and adorable pout made Seungcheol’s irritation disappear in an instant. He smiled and gave his sleepy boyfriend a peck on the lips. “Good morning, beautiful,” Seungcheol whispered huskily, voice still rough from sleep.

 

“What… time is it?” Jeonghan mumbled, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand.

 

“Around 5:30AM?” Seungcheol replied, pushing Jeonghan’s fringe out of his eyes. 

 

Jeonghan groaned and dropped his head back onto his boyfriend’s chest. “It’s too early,” he whined, voice muffled. 

 

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Seungcheol, chuckled. “You hogged all the blankets last night,” he added when his boyfriend didn’t respond.

 

“It was cold,” Jeonghan huffed, shifting his body to find a more comfortable position to go back to sleep.

 

“I get cold too,” Seungcheol said. The man gently moved Jeonghan off of him and rolled on his side so they could lay face to face.

 

“You’re a walking heater and I get cold easily,” Jeonghan pouted.

 

Seungcheol resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed in defeat. “Can this heater keep you warm then?” 

 

“Yes please,” Jeonghan immediately agreed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Seungcheol’s arms found their way around Jeonghan’s thin frame, earning a satisfied hum in response. Jeonghan tucked his head under Seungcheol’s chin and smiled. “Warmer already.”

 

“I’m glad,” Seungcheol said and kissed the crown of Jeonghan’s head. 

 

“You always make me feel safe and warm,” Jeonghan murmured.

 

“In what way?” Seungcheol asked, hands wandering lower towards the waistline of Jeonghan’s pants.

 

Jeonghan slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder and looked up, glaring at him. Its usual threat lost due to his mussed hair and drool on the corner of his lips. “Not that way you idiot.” 

 

Seungcheol chuckled and kissed Jeonghan’s forehead in apology. “I know. I like having you in my arms too; makes me feel better knowing that you’re safe with me.”

 

Jeonghan hummed in agreement. “Nothing can hurt me. I have a strong, handsome boyfriend to protect me.”

 

“Strong  _ and _ handsome?” Seungcheol repeated, lips already stretched into a smug grin.

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and turned over, away from his boyfriend and his dangerously growing ego. “Forget I said anything.”

 

“Aww Hannie,” Seungcheol whined, pulling the other close once more, back flush against his torso. He then began peppering Jeonghan’s neck with small kisses. “You can’t blame me for getting happy; you rarely say things directly like that.” 

 

“That’s because you turn into a big doofus when I do,” Jeonghan retorted. His eyes were closed, allowing himself to be spoiled by Seungcheol’s abounding affection. 

 

“But you love this big doofus,” Seungcheol said, momentarily pausing his ministrations on his boyfriend’s neck and peering over to look at Jeonghan’s relaxed expression.

 

Feeling the weight of his boyfriend’s gaze, Jeonghan opened his eyes and turned slightly to look up at Seungcheol. For a moment, Jeonghan thought his heart stopped. He would never get used to this, looking into Seungcheol’s eyes which were always so full of love and affection. How could someone always look at him with such endearment? It was like he was a treasured jewel worth more than anything in the world. After all these years, Seungcheol’s eyes never lost their warmth and Jeonghan’s heart never ceased to stop fluttering during moments like this. He’d seen this sight so many times. Large brown eyes softened with small crinkles at the corners. Lips turned up at the ends, revealing a gummy smile marked with dimples on either side. No words were spoken, but the warmth in Seungcheol’s eyes said everything and more. Jeonghan didn’t know how how he managed to come into a relationship with such a perfect man, but he thanked his lucky stars that he did.

 

“Yeah. I love you, you big doofus,” Jeonghan said, smiling in return.

 

Seungcheol’s grin became impossibly wider as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeonghan’s. “Love you too, angel,” he whispered against his lips. 

 

The two kissed lazily for a few moments before falling back asleep, wrapped in the warmth of each other and a pile of blankets cocooning them. Before Seungcheol drifted off to sleep, he looked down once more at his lover’s peaceful expression. He smiled and snuggled closer to Jeonghan, arms wrapped securely around him. Seoul’s winters aren’t too bad when you have the love of your life with you.

 


End file.
